


Al fin

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alguna vez podré escribir algo sin cachondeo?, Averigüenlo en el proximo shoot, Bua me puse soft, M/M, Pencos, Una a los 22, y cachonda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: En sus brazos de nuevo...al fin.





	Al fin

_**Al fin** _

" _Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms_  
 _Gonna take ya away from harm_  
 _Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms_  
 _Gonna take ya away from harm_..."

 

—Me dices, Ago, si necesitas algo, que nuestra casa es tu casa. Lo digo en serio ¿Eh? Cualquier cosa que necesites.

La risa del canario inunda la habitación, mientras mira a la mujer y asiente.

—Vale, no se preocupe señora Vazquez.

— ¡Qué dejes de decirme señora Vazquez, coño! Dime Susi.

Esta vez son dos risas masculinas las que llenan el cuarto, mientras la mujer sale renegando de la habitación y les desea buenas noches, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ahí es cuando se acaban las risas.

Agoney gira sobre sus talones y se muerde el labio inferior, levantando la mirada con cuidado, para encontrarse con la de Raoul que está en la otra punta de la habitación, acomodando las almohadas. En cuanto se miran, el rubio baja la mirada y sonríe.

Es la primera vez que están solos. Completamente.

Sin cámaras. Sin Nerea. Sin la familia Vazquez agobiándolos.

Pudieron sentir como la electricidad que normalmente fluía entre ellos se espesaba y hacia complicado respirar.

Agoney caminó los pasos que los separaban, viendo como el rubio retorcía el cojín hasta lo imposible entre sus dedos.

El canario acercó su mano hasta tomar su mentón y pudo sentir el calor que desprendía su piel, pero intentó no distraerse en eso. Cuando sus ojos se engancharon, supo que allí no tenía retorno.

—Hola. –murmuró con la voz ahogada de emoción.

Raoul lo mira y no sabe cómo puede existir alguien tan hermoso. Tan jodidamente guapo. No puede entender como una mirada que para el mundo puede pasar por corriente por su color marrón, a él le diga tanto, lo encadene _tanto_.

—Hola. –Responde con una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda Barcelona.

El rubio no sabe qué dirán sus ojos, pero la respuesta que encuentra allí Agoney parece bastarle, porque tira suavemente del mentón que no ha dejado de sostener y rompe con la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Sus cuerpos respiran. O tal vez sean sus almas, que cansadas del tormento que han sufrido esas semanas por fin encuentran paz en la conexión con el otro.

Al principio es un roce suave, como el toque suave de una pluma. O como la calidez del sol de otoño, que adormece tu cuerpo con su calor, pero sabes que no podrás salir de allí. Sus labios vuelven a reconocerse, vuelven a casa. Con ese sabor a confianza infinita, a hogar.

Es esa confianza la que hace que el catalán se ponga de puntillas, pase su brazo por el cuello del mayor y tire de él, para profundizar el beso. El aire sale de ambos en forma de suspiros mientras Agoney rodea la cintura del otro chico con sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo. La lengua del moreno delinea los suaves labios contrarios, pidiendo un permiso que el rubio le ha otorgado mucho antes.

Sus lenguas juegan, como habían hecho meses atrás, esta vez sin miedo a que se escapen suspiros o sonidos de más. Es cuando la mano canaria encuentra su anclaje en el mejor trasero que haya visto jamás  que se escapa el primer jadeo de esos labios que han traído al isleño de cabeza desde hace tiempo.

Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse y los de Raoul ya no son miel claro, y en los de Agoney ya tampoco puedes distinguir ese marrón que se matizaba con el negro de forma sutil, no. Ahora sus ojos están oscurecidos por la pasión que los embarga. Solo que esta vez, no tienen que parar si no quieren.

La euforia de saberse libres, de ojos, de juicios, de _todo el mundo_ , los golpea de tal manera que a los dos los atraviesa un rayo de felicidad y sus labios colisionan con una energía que las supernovas habrían envidiado.

La ropa estorba cuando la piel quema, sus bocas no alcanzan a besar toda la piel que quieren. Caen en la cama, enredados en sus propias extremidades, con el aire faltando en sus pulmones, pero de pronto ha dejado de ser una necesidad vital.

Nunca sabes lo que has extrañado realmente a alguien hasta que lo vuelves a tener. Hasta que puedes tocarlo, hasta que puedes enterrar tus dedos por su espalda y darte cuenta de lo harto, hartísimo que estás de negar que lo quieres. Cada “amigos” que ha pronunciado en cada nota, en cada _tweet_ , en cada puta entrevista le ha arañado el corazón. ¿Cómo va a ser solo amigo de Agoney? ¿Cómo va a conformarse con una amistad con el chico con el alma más pura y generosa que ha conocido jamás? Raoul siempre ha sido un poco egoísta, y lo quiere para él. Lo quiere para él para siempre. Y se lo demuestra en cada beso, en cómo sus manos se aferran a él, todo lo que no ha podido en treinta y cinco días. Treinta y cinco agónicos días que no podía vivir.

Treinta y cinco que Agoney ya no sabía como más vivir. Porque todo el aire que necesita es ese viciado que sale de la boca catalana que tanto lo apasiona. De esa que al comienzo no salían más que quejas y reproches y en ese instante no puede pronunciar más que su nombre entre jadeos. Y su nombre dicho por Raoul es lo más cercano a al Nirvana que se ha sentido.

Tal vez por eso deja la boca del rubio sin sus labios por un buen rato. Es eso o porque todo el cuerpo de otro necesita adoración. Una adoración que se ha acumulado en meses de jueguitos a escondidas, de besos robados, de toques de manos frustradas por no poder llegar más allá.

Pero ahora no hay más barreras, no hay más prohibiciones, solo ellos y sus ganas de demostrarse cuanto, cuanto se quieren.

Con la luz apagada es mejor. No que Agoney le simpatice, porque él daría todo por ver el cuerpo del rubio rendido al deseo, pero así es mejor. La oscuridad ha sido siempre su aliada, para robarse besos, para acariciarse, para susurrarse secretos. Para descansar en el otro.

Así que es mejor, porque al rubio no le avergüenza ponerse rojo en la oscuridad. Porque al moreno no le importa tanto su propio cuerpo en medio de la negrura. Y sus manos pueden explorar, sus sentidos pueden desembocar simplemente en el placer del contrario.

Saben que no son sus primeros. Pero ambos ruegan ser los últimos internamente. Porque externamente son un simple manojo sudoroso de jadeos y gemidos. De puro placer.

No saben cuál de los dos se deshace primero en las manos del otro, tal vez fue al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se perdieron en un limbo del placer, ninguno de los dos se quejaría si ese fuera el caso.

Sus manos se han relajado, acariciándose ahora con más paciencia, sus pulmones ardiendo y agradecidos de poder volver a respirar con normalidad. A pesar de la oscuridad ambos siguen con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Uno desplomado encima del otro. Uno acariciando la espalda contraria. El contrario deleitándose en la textura del pelo ajeno.

Sus bocas ya han aprendido a encontrarse, lo hacen de nuevo, una, dos, tres veces. Con fuerza, con ternura. Encantadas de poder volver a la otra. Se entretienen de nuevo, más tiempo, mordiendo de forma juguetona, riéndose bajito, en secreto. Las tensiones han desaparecido por un instante así que pueden dedicarle a los besos la importancia esa que tienen para decirse lo que sienten.

Que se han extrañado.

Que, joder, que ganas habían.

Qué, que ganas _hay_.

Qué, que bueno que no me hayas dejado dormir solo la primer noche fuera.

Que me recorrería España mil veces por dormir sosteniendo tu mano.

Que por fin, por fin se reencuentran.

Que ojalá no se separen de nuevo por tanto tiempo.

Que…

—Joder, que te quiero.

—Como yo te quiero a ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa! ¿Qué les pareció?   
> Buaa, no he podido escribir otra cosa hasta que me he sacado esta escena del sistema.  
> Los leo!
> 
> Abrazo,   
> Charli.
> 
> PD: tw @xDontBeSoShyx


End file.
